Sorcerer Hunters Hearts
by LittleAngel243
Summary: The youngest Misu has something She needs to say, and so does Chocolate! But what will happen when they meet a small girl with some big dreams, and uncontrollable power? Will they have time to say what needs to be said and help the girl get on the right path? Find out on Spellwars: Sorcerer Hunter's Hearts. Rating may change


**Hello!Welcome to my first Sorcerer Hunters FanFic! I do not own Sorcerer Hunters, so don't sue me. Chocolate's dream is partially based on the manga, but everything else is anime-verse**

This time on Spellwars: The youngest Misu has something She needs to say, and so does Chocolate! But what will happen when they meet a small girl with some big dreams, and uncontrollable power? Will they have time to say what needs to be said and help the girl get on the right path? Find out on Spellwars: Sorcerer Hunter's Hearts.

"Chocolate?" Whispered Tira from her place beside her sister,"Are you asleep yet? I have something I need to tell you." All Tira got in response from her sister was a light snore. She tried to shake her sister awake gently. "Chocolate, wake up! This is important." For a moment, Tira thought that Chocolate was waking up.

"Important, you say?" Chocolate yawned gently, rolling over, "Don't know the meaning of the word"

"Damn it, Chocolate! Wake up!" She whispered fiercely, kicking Chocolate's sleeping form.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tira?! I was having thhe most wonderful dream about Darling! I had him in bed, and I was lying on my back, and he was on all fours above me, and we were just about to-"

"Woah woah woah! I do not need to know all the juicy little details!" Cried Tira, waving her hands in the air and shaking her head. "But I need your advice on something, sister. Do you remember when we were talking about who we liked, and we both said Carrot?-"

"Well, technically you said Carrot, and I said Darling."

"What ever. Same person, differing endearments. Well, anyway, I guess since I woke you up, I should-hey! What was that?!" Tira finished, or, rather, tried to finish before cutting herself off due to seeing something- no, someone- moving in the forest surrounding their campsite.

"I don't know, Tira. Hello? Hello! Who's out there? Reveal yourself and you won't get hurt!" Chocolate cried out into the darkness.

A small, feminine figure stepped into view from it's hiding spot behind a large oak tree. It stepped closer to them, the flickering campfire revealing what looked to be a young girl. She held herself in a stooped position, head bowed and back slumped into what appeared to be a submissive or shy stance.

"Chocolate! Can't you see that the poor girl's terrified?!" Tira whispered harshly, elbowing her sister in the gut.

"Oh, it's okay." The girl chose now to speak, "I'm Lyric. I have been following you for a few days now, and I have to say, I really admire what you guys do."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Chocolate said fairly loudly.

"Yeah, that's very kind of you." Tira added in softly.

"And I have decided that I would like to become a Sorcerer Hunter."

"Oh?" Said Chocolate, intrigued by this girl's determination.

"No you don't! Being a Sorcerer Hunter is much too dangerous for a young girl!"

"Tira, wait! Lyric, how old are you?"

"Almost fourteen, why?"

"Tira, you were eleven, and I was twelve when we became Sorcerer Hunters. Besides, I think it would be fun to have another girl around. I say you're in, Lyric. Do you have a sleeping roll nearby?"

Lyric shook her head, "No, Chocolate, I don't."

"Oh, well that's oka- hey! How did you know my name?!"

"I heard the other girl- I think you said Tira- said it a while back."

"Oh okay! Then you can come cuddle up between us, Lyric!"

"Are you sure?! You two are naked!"

"Yeah?" said Chocolate.

"So what?" asked Tira.

"So- uh, never mind..."

"What is it?" Chocolate asked, placing a gentle hand on Lyric's knee.

"Yeah, why don't you want to sleep with two beautiful, naked Misu sisters?" Tira queried.

"I do! I do! It's just that...

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!**


End file.
